Secret of My Heart
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Chap 3 Update! "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," suara dingin penuh antimidasi dari arah belakang Grimmjow membuat tubuhnya membeku untuk sesaat. Ditambah lagi aura hitam yang ia rasakan membuatnya ragu untuk menoleh ke belakang./IchiRuki/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi hari ini. Matahari sudah keluar dari singgasana yang nyaman untuk menggantikan tugas sang bulan. Membangunkan setiap makhluk hidup untuk memulai aktivitas mereka yang baru dengan semangat baru.

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comport**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) gaje, POV Rukia, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Secret of My Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

* * *

Hai aku Rukia Kuchiki aku adalah hasil hubungan dari Hisana Kuchiki dan Byakuya Kuchiki, orang tuaku. Aku sekolah di SMA Karakura dan aku merupakan salah satu senior di sana. Ya, sekarang aku sudah kelas tiga SMA, lebih tepatnya kelas 12-3.

Menurutku hidupku biasa saja. Ayahku merupakan salah satu dokter rumah sakit Karakura Interasional dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Hmm... Kurasa dengan pekerjaan ayahku yang sekarang ini sudah cukup untuk menghidupi kami bertiga. Apalagi mengingat ayahku itu bekerja di RS terbesar Karakura.

"Rukia... Kau sudah bangun ?"

Akh... itu suara ibuku sudah memanggilku.

"Iya aku sudah bangun, Kaa-san!"

"Kalau begitu cepat turun dan sarapan!"

"Baik. Sebentar lagi."

Ok. Aku cek dulu penampilanku. Rambut hitamku yang panjangnya sebahu sudah rapi. Lalu kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah merah. Rok coklatku juga sudah terpasang rapi di pinggangku dan legging diatas lutut, begitu pas di pahaku.

Oh... pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai legging yang jelas-jelas panjangnya lebih dari rok sekolahku. Ya, karena menurutku rok sekolahku itu terlalu pendek sehingga menampilkan paha mulusku. Mungkin itu suatu hal yang lumrah mengenakan rok yang begitu pendek. Tapi aku berbeda. Aku merasa risih mengenakannya. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada angin kencang lalu menerbangkan rokku lalu...

KYAAAA...

Sudah cukup aku tak mau membayangkannya. Mungkin menurutmu terlalu berlebih, tapi bagiku tidak. Ini adalah untuk antipasi bahaya yang akan datang.

Baiklah kurasa semua sudah beres. Aku mengambil tas sekolahku yang berada di atas meja belajarku.

Jangan aneh jika aku tidak mengecek bagaimana dandananku. Ya, seperti pada seorang gadis pada umumnya yang selalu menggunakan make-up di wajah mereka. Seperti bedak, lipgloss agar bibir mereka tampil sedikit menggoda lalu juga parfum yang disemprotkan di sekitar tubuh agar wangi sepanjang hari.

Jujur saja aku bukan tipe seperti itu. Ya, mungkin aku termasuk salah satu cewek tomboy yang tidak suka dengan berdandan.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan agak tergesah-gesah sambil menyampirkan tasku di bahu.

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san!"

Aku lihat ibuku sedang menyiapkan kopi untuk ayahku dan seperti biasa ayahku menunggunya sambil membaca koran. Melipat kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya dengan wajah kalem. Aku sangat mirip dengan Ibuku. Mungkin yang membedakannya adalah sifat kami yang berbeda jauh, hehe...

"Ohayou Rukia!"

"Ohayou!"

Aku tersenyum lalu mencomot sandwich yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibuku dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu!"

"Eh? Berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, aku takut terlambat," ucapku sambil mendekati ibuku lalu mencium pipinya.

"Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hn."

Lalu aku mendekati ayahku dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku berangkat Tou-san!"

"Hn," dengan nada dingin.

Hahaha... itu memang ciri khas ayahku, jadi jangan harap mendapat perlakuan lebih dari itu. Tapi di balik itu semua, dia punya sikap overprotektif tingkat aku padaku dan juga ibuku. Jadi jangan macam-macam ya!

Akupun segera keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang tujuanku adalah sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu.

"Hei midget, kau lama sekali!"

Seorang lelaki memiliki rambut orange yang mencolok sedang bersandar pada tembok pagar rumah yang ada di seberang rumahku. Dengan gaya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Huh ! Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?" seruku jedus.

Aku melangkahkan kaki tanpa menghiraukan lelaki itu.

"Hei! hei! Boleh saja kau marah padaku! Tapi apa kau tidak malu berangkat dengan resleting rokmu yang terbuka?"

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Tubuhku langsung membeku mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu. Rasanya wajahku panas.

Dengan gerak patah-patah aku mulai meraba bagian resleting rokku yang ternyata tidak terbuka. Lalu aku mendengar kikiKan geli dari belakangku.

ehhhgg... Rasanya aku ingin menghajar kepala orange itu sekarang juga. Berani-beraninya ia mengerjaiku.

"Terserah apa katamu, jeruk!"

Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki lagi. Aku tahu dia itu senang sekali mengerjaiku, makanya aku biarkan saja nanti juga dia capek sendiri. Biasanya kalau aku ladenin pasti dia tak akan pernah puas.

Tak lama aku merasa ada yang menarik tanganku membuatku harus berbalik pada sang pelaku.

"Hei... Kau marah?"

"Hn."

"Hei, apa aku keterlaluan? Jangan marah begitu, Rukia. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda," jelasnya tapi aku tetap tak peduli.

"Hn."

Aku dengar helaan nafas dari lelaki di sampingku. Kurasa dia sudah tahu, kalau aku sudah begini apapun yang dia lakukan padaku percuma saja. Enak saja cuma bercanda. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung karena kelakuannya.

Kamipun berjalan dalam keheningan. Perkenalkan lelaki yang berjalan beriringan denganku adalah sahabatku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia merupakan temanku dari SMP. Dia juga adalah tetanggaku, rumahnya tepat di seberang rumahku. Jadi mau tak mau aku akan berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku baru mengenal Ichigo dari SMP. Itu karena aku bukan berasal dari Karakura. Dulu aku tinggal di Seireitei, tapi aku pindah ke Karakura karena Ayahku pindah dinas. Jadi mau tak mau aku pindah ke sini dan bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Kami ini merupakan dua manusia yang berbeda yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. Jika kami bertemu selalu saja bertengkar, saling mengejek, dan memperdebatkan hal-hal yang sepele.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku hampir menghancurkan kelasku sendiri karena dia berani mengataiku pendek secara terang-terangan.

Ya, aku akui tinggi tubuhku ini kurang normal pada usiaku saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan Ichigo aku kalah jauh dengannya. Tinggi tubuhku sendiri hanya sampai dadanya saja. Sudah aku bilang kami itu berbeda. Selain tinggi badan, sikap kami bertolak belakang dan juga status kami saat di sekolah.

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa, tidak populer seperti Ichigo yang selalu ditatap kagum oleh gadis-gadis. Aku hanya seorang gadis tomboy yang senang bergaul dengan laki-laki. Ya, itu menurutku membosankan jika berkumpul dengan teman-teman perempuan yang hanya bergosip, membicarakan pacar, shopping, baju dan yang lainnya. Itu benar-benar bukan gayaku. Menurutku berteman dengan anak laki-laki itu lebih menyenangkan. Mereka itu blak blakan, membicarakan segala hal. Pokoknya aku merasa senang dengan mereka. Jadi jangan aneh jika aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak perempuan di sekolahku.

Sedangkan Ichigo merupakan idola di sekolah kami. Tubuhnya yang tinggi. Dadanya yang bidang dan parasnya juga yang tampan. Dia juga termasuk anak yang pintar dan juga merupakan kapten tim basket di sekolah kami. Cuma kalian bayangkan seberapa populernya dia.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang tertarik padanya. Tapi anehnya sampai sekarang ia belum punya pacar. Aku juga menyadari bahwa Ichigo tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mempesona dan itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Ya, aku Rukia Kuchiki telah jatuh cinta padanya dan aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini tumbuh dihatiku.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" suara itu menyadarkanku yang ternyata sedari tadi aku terus memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Tidak," kilahku pada Ichigo.

Aduh wajahku terasa panas karena ketahuan diam-diam memperhatikannya. Semoga saja dia tidak melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada wajahku.

Ohya, ini juga menjadi rahasiaku yang aku simpan rapat-rapat. Hebatnya tak ada satupun temanku yang tahu akan perasaanku pada Ichigo. Aku bersyukur diberi bakat akting oleh Kami-sama, karena dengan ini aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik. Aku telah memilih untuk menyimpan perasaan ini. Aku takut jika Ichigo tahu aku memiliki perasaan lebih padanya dan membuat persahabatan kami menjadi renggang. Mungkin itu salah satu alasanku untuk tetap menyimpan perasaanku. Atau aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaanku pada Ichigo.

Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah hanya mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri.

**TBC**

Ini fic yang untuk sekian kalinya bertemakan IchiRuki. Yach mau gimana lagi Yan udh jatuh cinta sama mereka. Yan mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk cerita ini. Arigatou buat kalian yang selalu baca fic buatan Yan.

sankyuu...

**mind RnR**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna ! Yan balik lagi dengan pairing IchiRuki.  
Yeeiiii... *teriak girang*

Sorry buat chapter pertama yang kurang puas maklum masih prolog.

Hehehe... Yan persembahkan chapter dua buat kalian semua. Moga memuaskan.

**Selamat Membaca !**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comprt.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje.**

**Secret of My Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Chapter 2**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaanku pada Ichigo. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah hanya mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri.

-Rukia Kuchiki-

* * *

Ichigo dan Rukia telah sampai di sekolah mereka, SMA Karakura.

Perlahan mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar itu. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang masih marah padanya karena insiden tadi pagi.

"Yo pagi Ichigo, Rukia," sapa seorang lelaki berambut merah yang di kuncir nanas sambil merangkul Rukia.

"Pagi Renji," balas Ichigo sambil deathglare pada lelaki berambut merah itu a.k.a. Renji. Ichigo tidak suka melihat Rukia seenaknya dirangkul oleh sembarangan lelaki itu.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Renji melihat Rukia yang sedang cemberut. Renji masih merangkul Rukia. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari Ichigo yang seolah mengatakan 'berhenti merangkul Rukia seperti itu! Atau mati kau!'

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Rukia ketus. Berdeda dengan Ichigo yang merasa risih atas rangkulan Renji pada gadis mungil itu, Rukia tampak biasa-biasa saja dirangkul seperti itu oleh Renji.

Biasa. Ya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat bagi Rukia.

"Ya sudah, tapi nanti acara kita jadikan?" tanya Renji baru melepas rangkulannya pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja!"

Mendadak Rukia menjadi semangat. Lalu mereka menatap Ichigo yang sedang menatap mereka penuh selidik.

"Apa?" seru Renji dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" jawab Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Acara? Acara apa yang kalian maksud?"

Renji dan Rukia saling bertatapan kemudian kembali menatap Ichigo.

"Rahasia!" ucap mereka kembali bersamaan.

Ohh... Mereka begitu kompak.

Ichigo langsung melotot mendengar jawaban Renji dan Rukia.

Rahasia? Yang benar saja. Kawan macam apa mereka mengrahasiakan sesuatu dari temannya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku duluan, Ok! Pokoknya aku tunggu kau di lapangan saat istirahat," seru Renji sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ok! Tunggu saja!" teriak Rukia riang.

Renji tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum kemudian ia menghilang diantara siswa siswi yang mulai berdatangan.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia saat melihat Ichigo masih menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Huh!"

Ichigo lansung membuang mukanya. Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang marah. Ia berjalan mendahului Rukia. Pokok ia ngambek, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Rukia yang menatapnya bingung.

"KYAAAA..."

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung menengok ke belakang. Ia tahu siapa yang baru saja berteriak. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan suara itu.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mendapatkan sesuatu pemandangan yang ia tidak sukai. Ia melihat makhluk berambut biru muda tengah merangkul Rukia dari belakang.

Ok. Sudah cukup!

Sekarang ini, ia sedang kesal, jadi jangan memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

Dengan langkah lebar, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang sedang memberontak dari makhluk berambut biru itu.

"Pagi Ruki sayang!" sapa seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba merangkul Rukia dari belakang.

Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sontak ia memberontak dan tanpa sadar ia telah menyikut sang pelaku tepat di dadanya, membuat sang pelaku meringis.

"Ouwh..."

Rukia berbalik melihat wajah sang pelaku saat ia berhasil bebas dari serangan makhluk tersebut.

"Grimmjow?"

"Senangnya pagi-pagi sudah mendapat sentuhan darimu, Ruki sayang," ucap lelaki yg bernama Grimmjow sambil meringis pelan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti Grimmjow!" teriak Rukia kesal.

Rasanya bulu kuduknya berdiri, Rukia merinding setiap ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

"Dasar kucing!" seru Ichigo. Ia merasa puas akan tindakan Rukia pada Grimmjow. Apalagi melihat pria lelaki berkepala biru itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kucing?" seru Grimmjow tidak suka pada Ichigo.

"Iya. Kucing. Bukankah itu sebutan yang pantas untuk playboy sepertimu?"

Kucing. Binatang peliharaan yang paling di minati oleh setiap pencinta hewan. Sikap yang manja, pandai merayu dan sikap manis membuatnya tampak menggemaskan bagi sang pemilik. Mungkin julukan pas untuk Grimmjow.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pria tampan berambut mencolok berwarna biru muda, gayanya yang cool membuat para membuat para wanita mudah terpesona padanya, merupakan playboy cap kucing -bagi Ichigo- di SMA Karakura. Mempunyai segudang pacar dan jurus mautnya adalah merayu sang gadis dengan rangkaian kata-kata manisnya yang mampu melambungkan hati setiap wanita yang di incarnya.

Ya intinya, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Grimmjow.

"Hoho... Aku mengerti! Kau cemburu padaku karena aku bisa dekat-dekat dengan Ruki sayang bukan?" Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek pada Ichigo.

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku dengan si midget ini?" tunjuk Ichigo pada Rukia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berkata, "Yang benar saja!"

"OUUWHH!" teriakan melengking keluar dari Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Rukia tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan tenaga penuhnya untuk memukul dua kepala yang mencolok itu.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan-memanggilku-seperti-itu-Grimmjow!"

"DAN KAU, JERUK BUSUK ! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU MIDGET!" teriak Rukia marah.

Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Rukia membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

Jangan pernah mengucapkan dua kata yang terlarang di hadapan Rukia. 'Sayang' dan 'Midget'. Atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya.

"Aku tahu Ruki sayang ingin menarik perhatianku, tapi tak usah begini caranya, kan?" gumam Grimmjow sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang telah mendapat tindak kekerasan Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh mendengar gumaman Grimmjow.

"Sebaiknya, jika kau ingin bermain, cari saja wanita lain. Jangan-dekati-Rukia!" seru dingin Ichigo. Menekan kalimat akhir, memberi peringatan khusus.

"Cih, itu terserah padaku, Kurosaki! Bukan urusanmu!"

Ichigo menarik kerah Grimmjow geram.

"Kau! Jika kau berani menyakiti Rukia. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" ancam Ichigo.

Grimmjow menepis kasar tangan Ichigo.

"Kau ini seperti kekasihnya saja, Kurosaki ! Kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Kau-hanya-sahabatnya," ucap Grimmjow sambil menekan telunjuknya di dada Ichigo, lalu meninggalnya yang nampak tertegun mendengar ucapan Grimmjow.

'Kau hanya sahabatnya'

Ya, mungkin benar, jika Ichigo hanya sahabat Rukia, 'Hanya sahabat'. Tapi hei, apa salah jika ia melindungi sahabatnya sendiri dari makhluk macam Grimmjow. Bagi Ichigo, Rukia sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang ingin menyakiti Rukia.

'Awas saja. Jika kau berani menyakiti Rukia. Aku akan menghabisimu,' batin Ichigo.

**TBC**

YEEIIII... Chapter dua selesei *girang*

Yan bakalan HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS. Jadi slamat menunggu !  
Hehehe... *ketawa setan*

**Special's thanks to :**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vassalius**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**Kyu9**

**Reina Rukii**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Mind RnR please…**


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, akhirnya bisa ketemu kalian lagi. Untuk sementara ini Yan update fic yang ini dulu. Buat yang nunggu fic I Dont Want To Lose You Again! Mohon ditunggu. Kemungkinan Yan bakal update setelah UN...

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki always.**

**Genre : Romance, Frienship.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje.**

**Secret of My Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 3**

**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaanku pada Ichigo. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah hanya mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri.**

**-Rukia Kuchiki-**

* * *

Saat mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, Ichigo langsung melesat menuju ke kelas Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia memang tidak satu kelas dan itu membuat Ichigo tidak bisa selalu mengawasi Rukia.

**Ichigo POV.**

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesah-gesah, aku melangkah menuju kelas Rukia berharap kalau si midget itu belum meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Rukia. Menurutku dia adalah gadis tomboy yang cebol tapi berwajah imut. Dia juga sahabatku dari SMP. Aku masih ingat bagaimana awal pertemuan kami. Ya, bisa dikatakan jika pertemuan pertama kami terkesan buruk. Membuat kami selalu bertengkar, bahkan bersaing. Entah kenapa kami bisa menjadi sahabat yang saling memahami dan saling membutuhkan.

Nah, itu dia. Rukia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan langkah yang mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh, aku mengikuti Rukia dari belakang.

Sebenarnya aku memang tidak berniat untuk menghampirinya hari ini, melainkan mengikuti kemana Si midget itu pergi.

Hei! Aku tidak peduli kalian akan menganggapku sebagai penguntit. Lagipula ini bukan salahku juga kenapa menjadi OOC begini. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang dikenal cuek, sekarang berpindah menjadi seorang penguntit?

Akh, lupakan! Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Si baboon dan Si midget yang membuatku penasaran. Apa katanya tadi? Rahasia?

Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan di belakangku.

Mungkin sikapku berlebihan menurut kalian. Tapi kurasa tidak. Sudah kubilang jika Rukia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dan aku tidak buta kalau lelaki yang ada di SMA Karakura ini mulai tertarik pada Rukia. Termasuk Si kucing biru muda itu. Rukia memang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Dia bukan tipe gadis feminim dan lembut atau pemalu jika berhadapan dengan lawan jenisnya.

Seperti lelaki lainnya, aku sadar pesona yang menguar di balik tubuh mungil itu. Sikap kasarnya akan menjadi lembut seperti seorang ibu. Dia juga seorang pendengar yang baik. Dia selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah seseorang. Dia juga bisa menjadi malaikat kecil penolong jika ada temannya yang perlu bantuannya. Dan satu lagi, senyumnya yang ceria membuat orang-orang ingin tetap menjaganya.

Aduh, kenapa wajahku terasa panas saat membayangkan senyum manis Rukia? Apa ini karena efek dari global warming yang membuat suhu panas jadi naik?

"KEPALA JERUK!"

**DUAGH!**

Sial! Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan sepatu!

Oh, tidak! Aku lupa kalau aku sedang menguntit Rukia.

**End Ichigo POV.**

"KEPALA JERUK!"

Sebuah sepatu melayang ke arah Ichigo dan sukses tepat sasaran mengenai wajah Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, midget?" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menguntitku?"

Sebenarnya Rukia sudah tahu jika dirinya sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Dan ternyata benar saja ada yang sedang menguntitnya. Makhluk berkepala orange ini telah menguntitnya.

"Apa? Menguntitmu? Jangan GR, midget!"

"Oh, begitu?" ucap Rukia, "Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki di tempat seperti ini?"

'Oh, sial!' rutuk hati Ichigo.

Lihat sekelilingnya. Di sini sepi. Koridor sekolah ini tidak terdapat siswa-siswi yang biasa berlalu lalang. Hanya ada dirinya dan Rukia.

Ichigo merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tadi ia sempat-sempat melamun? Kalau saja ia tidak melamun, mungkin ia tidak akan ketahuan.

Lalu sekarang apa yang akan ia katakan pada Rukia? Masa ia harus mengakui jika dirinya memang sedang menguntit, sih?

Dilihatnya Rukia sedang menanti penjelasan dari Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ng... Ng... I-itu..."

"Sudahlah, jeruk. Akui saja. Kalau kau memang menguntitku!" seru Rukia melihat Ichigo yang tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Terserah apa katamu, midget! Yang jelas aku tidak menguntitmu!" erang frustasi Ichigo sambil sepatu Rukia yang menjadikannya korban lemparan.

Dengan gerak refleks Rukia menangkap sepatunya. Kalau tidak, ia akan mempunyai nasib yang sama dengan Si jeruk yang berada di hadapannya.

Rukia sudah menduga kalau reaksinya akan seperti ini. Asalkan kalian tahu, Ichigo itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengakui sesuatu.

"Lalu, apa yang masih kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Hah... Terserah kaulah, jeruk!"

Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo berniat meninggalkannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Rukia merasakan tarikan halus pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

Entah karena salah lihat, Rukia merasa jika Ichigo sempat blushing tadi. Tapi kali ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"Tidak bisa, Ichigo. Kau saja yang pergi makan siang. Lagipula aku ada urusan yang penting dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Ichigo merasa sedikit kecewa karena ajakannya ditolak oleh Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut!"

"Ti-tidak boleh!" larang Rukia gugup sehingga mendapat tatapan mencurigakan dari Ichigo.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia.

"Po-pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut!"

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menyeringai, "Jangan-jangan kau menguntitku karena masalah ini?"

Dan sekarang keadaan berbalik. Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo dan giliran Ichigo sekarang yang gugup.

"A-apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak menguntitmu!"

"Kalau begitu cepat sana pergi! Hush! Hush! Hush!"

Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Ichigo dengan wajah innocentnya.

Dengan berat hati Ichigo melangkah kakinya meninggalkan Rukia.

"Rukia! Nanti kau harus-" Ichigo cengo di tempat.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia berbalik untuk mengajak Rukia pulang sekolah bersamanya tanpa kata penolakan, Si gadis mungil itu dengan ajaibnya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial, dia menipuku!"

Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah yang mungkin Rukia lalui. Tanpa Ichigo ketahui, Rukia bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Setelah memastikan Ichigo telah pergi jauh, Rukia keluar dari persembunyiannya kemudian berlari berlawanan arah dengan Ichigo.

Terdengar pekikan girang dari Rukia, "Ice Cream Blueberry. Aku datang!"

* * *

"Sial! Ke mana Si midget itu pergi?"

Ichigo sibuk mencari Rukia. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang tergesah-gesah di dekatnya.

**BRAK!**

Sebuah tabrakan yang tidak diingikan terjadi.

"Ma-maaf!" suara seorang perempuan meminta maaf sambil memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Ichigo yang merasa juga penyebabnya tabrakan itu terjadi membantu gadis itu memungut buku yang berserakan. Saat buku terakhir yang masih tergeletak pasrah, secara bersamaan dua tangan itu tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Ma-maaf," pekik gadis itu. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah tampil di wajah gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Ichigo tenang.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu saat Ichigo menyerahkan buku yang berhasil ia pungut.

"Tidak usah sungkan seperti itu," seru Ichigo dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lagi-lagi terlihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu. Namun yang ini tampak lebih jelas.

"ORIHIME!"

Dari arah barat terlihat seorang perempuan yang memilik gaya tomboy ke arah Ichigo dan gadis yang dipanggil Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo kita harus cepat mengembalikan bukunya ke ruang guru!" seru gadis itu pada Orihime.

"I-iya Tatsuki," lalu Orihime berbalik menghadap Ichigo kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Te-terima kasih karena sudah membantuku," ucapnya kemudian berlari bersama gadis yang bernama Tatsuki.

"Orihime, ya? Gadis yang manis," guman Ichigo.

"Fokus, Ichigo!" ucap Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala orangenya.

"Kau harus menemukan Rukia sebelum dimangsa seseorang," serunya ngaco.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo menepuk jidatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Baiklah aku duluan, ok? Pokoknya aku tunggu kau di lapangan saat istirahat!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa baru ingat?" rutuk Ichigo berlari ke lapangan. Tempat di mana Rukia dan Renji akan bertemu.

* * *

"Ayo jangan mau kalah!"

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"

"KYAAA... Grimmjow keren sekali!"

"Ayo, Renji!"

"Hisagi semangat! Jangan mau kalah!"

Suara riuh di lapangan begitu ramai. Berbagai teriakan pun keluar. Teriakan histeris, kagum, pekikan tertahan sampai teriakan pemberi semangan ada di sini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begitu tampak seru? Kenapa terlihat begitu menarik untuk dilihat?

Lihat saja! Ada tontonan menarik di tengah lapangan. Sebuah pertandingan basket yang cukup sengit terjadi di antara dua tim tersebut. Pertandingan yang hanya dimainkan oleh dua orang di masing-masing kubu. Sebut saja, kubu pertama terdiri dari Renji dan Hisagi dan kubu kedua adalah Rukia dan Grimmjow, Si playboy sekolah kita.

Awalnya Rukia menolak keras karena satu tim dengan Grimmjow, lelaki yang selalu menggodanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ternyata hasil undian -suit- membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Kau menyerah saja! Skor kami lebih unggul dari kalian," seru Renji menghalangi Rukia maju lebih jauh ke daerah kawasannya.

"Huh, enak saja menyuruhku menyerah! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ice Cream kesukaanku!" balas Rukia terus mendrible bola.

Dengan gerak cepat, bola itu berpindah alih ke tangan kirinya. Memutar tubuhnya dengan gesit kemudian melangkah maju melewati Renji yang menjaganya. Lalu mengoper bolanya pada Grimmjow yang sudah siap menerima operan darinya.

Tubuh tegap itu berlari dengan gesit kemudian memasukan bola ke ring dengan gaya slamdunk, membuat teriakan histeris dari para gadis semakin keras saja.

"Terima kasih. Ini berkat dukungan kalian semua," ucap Grimmjow menebar pesonanya.

**GUBRAK!**

Semua gadis yang terkena virus pesona dari Grimmjow langsung pingsan di tempat dengan wajah blushing.

"Ruki sayang! Aku berhasil mencetak poin," seru Grimmjow siap menerjang Rukia dari belakang.

**BRUK!**

Rukia menyikut perut Grimmjow sebelum ia berhasil memeluknya. Dan hebatnya, Rukia tak perlu melihat dulu sang objek untuk melakukannya. Rukia tidak memperdulikan rintihan Grimmjow di belakangnya. Ia malah tersenyum kemenangan ke arah Renji.

"Dua poin bertambah lagi,"

"Sial!"

"Maaf, Renji. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Grimmjow dengan baik," sesal Hisagi.

"Tak apa, Hisagi. Kita masih unggul sekarang. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mencegah mereka untuk memasukan bola lebih banyak lagi. Kalau tidak, kita akan kalah taruhan."

Taruhan? Ini memang pertandingan untuk memenangkan taruhan yang memang sudah mereka sepakati.

Tapi taruhan apa itu? Em... Bukankah tadi Rukia mengatakan Ice Cream kesukaannya? Itu berarti tentang traktir mentraktir.

"Iya aku tahu, Renji! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dompetku akan dikeruk habis oleh mereka. Kau tahu bukan, mereka itu orang-orang yang rakus jika sudah menghadapi makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing."

"Iya, maka dari itu kita jangan kalah dari mereka,"

Oh... Memang benar soal taruhan itu adalah traktir mentraktir. Dan kali ini adalah siapa yang menang, dia yang akan ditraktir sepuasnya. Oh, siapa yang tidak mau?

Mereka merasa aneh sendiri, kenapa Rukia memiliki tubuh yang kecil? Padahal gadis mungil ini senang sekali ngemil. Apalagi Rukia adalah perempuan. Bukankah perempuan itu gampang gemuk jika sering ngemil? Sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Rukia.

Awalnya, Renji begitu percaya diri menghadapi Rukia karena ia yakin ia akan menang melihat postur tubuh Rukia yang kecil. Apalagi jika mengingat dirinya yang juga merupakan pemain basket. Dibandingkan dengan Rukia yang tak pernah mengikuti ekstrakuler apapun, tentu saja ia yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Tapi ternyata tanggapannya salah. Ternyata gadis mungil itu pandai sekali bermain basket. Bahkan dengan postur tubuh yang mungil itu, Rukia mampu mencetak poin dari jarak jauh. Atau kita sebut saja tri poin. Dan tembakannya selalu tepat sasaran.

Rukia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah FG Grimmjow. Kadang Rukia heran kenapa banyak sekali gadis yang suka pada Grimmjow. Bahkan mereka rela menjadi pacar Grimmjow yang ke berapa pun asal bisa bersama Grimmjow. Padahal menurut Rukia Grimmjow itu aneh. Senang sekali mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang membuatnya harus selalu waspada.

* * *

Ichigo akhirnya sampai di lapangan. Tapi ia merasa aneh ketika melihat siswa-siswi yang diam di pinggir lapangan. Seolah sedang menonton sesuatu. Sorak-sorak semangat dari siswa-siswi SMA Karakura semakin membuat Ichigo penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ichigo harus ikut berdesakan untuk melihat ke tengah lapangan. Ternyata ada sebuah pertandingan dan di sana ia bisa melihat gadis mungil yang tadi dicari-carinya sedang bermain basket.

Ichigo mengatami gerak-gerik Rukia yang sedang menghalangi Hisagi yang membawa bola. Rukia memang bukan anak dari club basket, tapi jangan meragukan kemampuannya. Ia pandai bermain basket. Kadang dirinya juga sering menjadi lawan main Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menangkap bola operan dari Grimmjow. Lalu ia berlari cepat menggiring bola dengan sisa tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis. Ia berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam ring untuk menambah poin.

"Sial!" rutuk Rukia saat melihat bola yang ia lempar ke arah ring malah memantul ke papan ring dan gagal memasukan bola.

**SYUT!**

"MASUKKK!"

Tidak disangka bola pantulan Rukia diambil oleh Grimmjow lalu memasukan bola itu ke ring.

PRIT! PRIT!

"YEIIII!"

Suara peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir membuat Rukia berteriak girang. Tentu saja sekarang skor yang dimilikinya berbalik unggul daripada skor milik Renji.

Ichigo yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Rukia yang bahagia atas kemenangannya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, ia mengakui kemampuan lelaki itu. Ia memang pandai mencetak bola dari jarak dekat. Ia bisa mencetak bola dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Sebagai seorang kapten basket, tentu saja Ichigo merasa bangga mempunyai Grimmjow dalam club basketnya. Tapi tetap saja sikap Grimmjow itu terkadang membuatnya kesal. Apalagi saat Grimmjow yang mencoba menarik perhatian Rukia.

"YEIII... Kita menang!"

Tidak disangka Rukia datang menerjang Grimmjow. Memeluk lelaki kepala biru itu tanpa sadar.

Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari Rukia tentu kaget. Tapi ternyata gerak refleksnya bergerak sangat baik. Tangan kekar itu membalas pelukan Rukia. Memeluk tubuh rengkih itu dengan hangat. Ikut tersenyum bahagia merasakan perasaan Rukia yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

**HUP!**

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow mengangkat tubuh Rukia. Menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style. Rukia yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi langsung berontak dalam gendongan Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow turunkan aku!" seru Rukia panik dengan memukul dada bidang Grimmjow.

**HUP!**

Grimmjow melempar sesuatu ke arah Hisagi. Hisagi yang tahu itu refleks menangkap benda itu yang ternyata sebuah handphone. Hisagi mengernyit, buat apa Grimmjow memberikan handphone itu kepadanya?

"Tolong foto kami berdua!"

Kini Hisagi mengerti maksud dari Grimmjow. Tersenyum menyeringai, Hisagi mengarahkan handphone itu pada objek yang akan dipotretnya.

"Jangan macam-macam! Cepat turun aku!"

Kesal karena Rukia yang terus memberontak, akhir Grimmjow mengambil satu tindakan. Ia melambungkan tubuh Rukia setinggi dadanya dan itu sukses membuat Rukia memeluk erat lehernya.

**CUP!**

**KLIK!**

Tertampanglah gambar di mana Rukia memeluk erat leher Grimmjow dengan wajah menghadap ke Kamera. Dan ciuman dari Grimmjow di pipi Rukia menambah kesan mesra di foto itu.

Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Rukia. Ia juga merasakan kalau tubuh gadis yang berada di gendongannya ini menegang.

Grimmjow benar-benar tersenyum puas. Kapan lagi ia bisa mencium gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," suara dingin penuh antimidasi dari arah belakang Grimmjow membuat tubuhnya membeku untuk sesaat. Ditambah lagi aura hitam yang ia rasakan membuatnya ragu untuk menoleh ke belakang. Perlahan Grimmjow menurunkan tubuh Rukia. Lalu dengan gerakan begitu kaku Grimmjow menolah ke belakang.

Tak lama kemudian matanya membelalakak terkejut.

Apa yang terjadi?

**TBC**

Chapter 3 selesai!

Mungkin Yan bakal melanjutkan fic lainnya setelah UN. Yosh, kita berjuang bersama untuk mendapat nilai yang terbaik!

**Thanks for reviews :**

**Reina Rukii**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**ojou-chan**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**yuuna hihara**

**mieya**

**Kyucchi**

**OzyJulitte**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Chikuma new**

**maaf yan belum bisa balas review kalian!  
**

Review Please...


End file.
